The Captain, The Commander and The Lieutenants' Daughter
by MuchAdoAboutWriting
Summary: When Tom discovers Warp 10, Kathryn and he have more than just three offspring. While three remain on an unknown planet, one remains with the pair and grows up as a normal human (no side effects of her mother being hyper-evolved during conception). This is a brief insight into the life of that child, Fiona. Detailing her life with her parents and family. Quick one-shot.


The dining room was filled with laughter and chatter. Five people sat around a large dining table. A dark wood Tuscan style, with an x shape legs that supported the table. Remanence of the meal the group had shared evident on the table. Dirty plates and other dishes piled high at one end of the tabled hinted at the fact there had been more people dining with the remaining members of the table. Pots and other crockery which held leftover food were littered across the table. Multiple bottles of wine were also spread along the table. Each of the occupants of at the table had a glass of red wine, except for the young chestnut haired woman. She sat between the light browned haired man, Tom Paris, and the other redheaded women, Kathryn Janeway. The half Klingon woman, with deep brown hair and bronze skin that sat next to Tom, was B'Elanna. Across from B'Elanna and sitting next to Kathryn was a dark haired man, a tribal style tattoo covering half his face, his name, Chakotay. While the young woman, Fiona, had a glass or two of the Merlot that was long ago finished, had decided that she wanted to be able to remember all the gossip that was being divulged tonight. She had been apart of enough of these late night talks to know that most of the information shared was not only interest and worth remembering, but vital knowledge for potential future blackmail. That and she also didn't want to deal with the hangover that the rest of her company was bound to have tomorrow. "So how did you and Mum meet then?" Fiona asked as she leaned into the group. She was extremely interested in the turn of events the evening had taken, getting to hear previously unheard stories."Ahh well," Tom raised his glass, which he had been holding in his hand and pointed it to Kathryn, "I first met your mother when I was 12." A smirk crept across Tom's face. "Your mother was 25."  
"Tom I wish you wouldn't put it like that." Kathryn blushed, the rest of the table laughed at the teasing.  
"I know that," Fiona rolled her eyes, "but you've never actually said how or why you met. You just like to use it as a source to tease Mum." Fiona gave her father a pointed look. Sighing Tom put his glass back on the table and put an arm around B'Elanna, getting comfortable. "Well, my father wanted to show off his new star." Tom started. Fiona knew anytime her grandfather was brought up there was bound to be more to the story that her father was not willing to share or talk about. Their relationship was, well, complicated. So Fiona always knew anytime that Grandpa Paris was involved only minimal information was going to be given. "I actually remember you coming to the house a few times over the years," Tom said to Kathryn.  
"I always considered it a great honour that Owen extended such hospitality to me," Kathryn said as she took a sip of her wine. Over the years B'Elanna and Kathryn had attempted to help Owen and Tom have a better relationship. In some regards, it had worked. Tom no longer looked as if there was an eternal rage desperate to escape every time he was in the same room as the man. The pair looked upon that as an improvement. "We became reacquainted when Kathryn sprung me from prison for the Voyager mission," Tom said, moving the conversation away from the topic of his father. A bright smile fell onto the face of Fiona, Voyager. For all of these people sitting around this table, the starship Voyager held a special place in their lives and hearts. For Fiona especially. The sixteen-year-old had actually been born on Voyager. In the Delta Quadrant, far from home and under rather unusual circumstances.

Ahh yes, Voyager. For all of these people sitting around this table, the starship Voyager held a special place in their lives and hearts. For Fiona especially. The sixteen-year-old had actually been born on Voyager. In the Delta Quadrant, far from home and under rather unusual circumstances. The daughter of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Tom Paris was not conceived from a union of love or of even passion. The truth was it was something much more unusual and much more...bizarre. Fiona Shannon Paris had always known that she was not the product of some great love affair. That she was unplanned and a mistake (despite both her parents saying that she was never a mistake she definitely knew she was an accident). Yet this had never bothered Fiona. This was due to the love that she received from her parents...all four of them. Just because she was an accident didn't mean that she was loved unconditionally.

After her father had discovered Warp 10 and ultimately kidnapped her mother, mated and had three off-spring the Voyager crew finally found them. During being reverted back to their normal human form, The Doctor had actually discovered the pair were bound to have more than three offspring. In spite of the anti-proton treatment, Kathryn remained pregnant. Bit of a shock for Tom and Kathryn when they found out. For Kathryn and Tom, it was a time of great turmoil. They had left three of their children (if they could even be called that) on an unknown planet, without protection. But had been given another child. One to raise, to protect, to love. Once Kathryn had been fully restored to her human form she had been fourteen weeks into her pregnancy, a side effect of the rapid evolution. The Doctor offered to terminate the pregnancy for his Captain. But for Kathryn, there was just some overwhelming maternal instinct that meant no matter what, she just could not abort her child. Not that she was against termination, in fact, she fully supported the idea that everyone should be able to have a choice. So in the second year of their voyage, Fiona was born.

"I miss Voyager sometimes." Fiona emitted.  
"I do too sometimes," B'Elanna added.  
"What do you miss most?" B'Elanna asked addressing the entire group.  
"The Doctor!" Fiona instantly answered.  
"The Doctor?" Tom questioned in shock and confusion, "You see him at least once a week." After the crew returned everyone refused to see any other doctor, besides The Doctor, so a clinic was set up for him.  
"Yeah, I know. But it was different. It's not so much The Doctor who I miss. More the sickbay." Kathryn shivered at her daughter's answer. The idea of missing sickbay was a foreign concept for the former Captain of Voyager. "I think it's just because I spent so much time in there when The Doctor was babysitting." It was at that moment that the rest of the group understood much better than the young girl what she missed. It wasn't The Doctor or the sickbay. She was longing for home. After having spent most of her childhood in out of space, on Voyager it was no wonder the girl felt a sense of home when she thought of the starship. She had grown up on Voyager.

It was an unusual upbringing. In more ways than one. The first being she was practically an honorary member of Starfleet after her time in the Delta Quadrant. It didn't matter that she was young, the youngest member of the crew on board, in fact, Fiona still got involved with every aspect of the ship. From helping Neelix in the makeshift kitchen to learning how to operate a shuttle all by herself. The latter being much to the disapproval of her mother. But what could Kathryn expect when Fiona was the daughter of a trouble maker and a person who was as stubborn as a bull. The second unconventional area of her upbringing is well probably more normal than any other part of her upbringing. Over the course of the journey and Fiona's childhood, her parents found love. Tom and B'Elanna had started dating and even got married during their time on the ship. Then Kathryn and Chakotay finally started dating during the journey. The development of Kathryn and Chakotay's relationship was slow in Fiona's opinion. While her father and B'Elanna had begun dating relatively early in the trip and Fiona's life, Kathryn and Chakotay's relationship was what Fiona would call a slow burn. They had been friends for years, Chakotay was the Commander, Kathryn's second in charge. This is what led to Kathryn's worry about starting a relationship with the man she considered to be one of her closest friends. With the aid of most of the ship Fiona, Tom and B'Elanna ended up getting the pair to date. By the time they returned to the Alpha Quadrant they had been dating for a long period, and Fiona was starting to pester the couple about when they would finally marry. Less than a year later they married. One of the things Fiona loved most about growing up on the starship, was that basically, she had four parents to learn stuff from. Tom taught her how to fly and pilot the starship, B'Elanna taught her about the world of engineering, Kathryn taught her how to run a starship and all that went along with that (as well as how to make repairs, after all, Kathryn herself is a bit of a jack of all trades) and Chakotay taught her the way of the Marquis and their strategies, as well as the history of his Native American tribe. But above all things, the best part of having four parents was that when you got bored with one, there was another to go to, another to take your side. When she found her mother overbearing she could go to B'Elanna (who manages to always tell her like it is but still leave her feeling comforted). When she tired of Tom being unrelenting she could go to Chakotay. Then it also worked vice versa. When she found B'Elanna worrisome she could escape to Kathryn and when Chakotay was being overprotective she could return to Tom. There was always someone to back her up, no matter the problem. Unless she had done something really wrong...then she had double the people to hide from. It also meant that when a boy or 'guy' as Fiona called them (Tom and Chakotay disagreed, with 'boy' being the nicest thing they could say aloud in front of their wives and daughter), was interested two men interrogating the poor chap until even Kathryn put a stop to it.

"I can't believe that even with his sarcasm and rather unorthodox methods and bedside manner, none of us would let any other doctor treat us," Tom said.  
"This coming from the man who named The Doctor as his child's Godfather." Kathryn tried to hide the snigger but failed.  
"Hey, that's not fair! At least he has more emotional range than Tuvok." Tom quipped back.  
"Now, now." Chakotay jokingly chastised. Fiona watched the interaction between everyone with a fond grin. Being the oldest out of her siblings Fiona had been privy to many of these late night conversations. It was almost like a tradition, anytime the group got together for relaxation and to spend time together it would end in these late night talks. Every year since Voyager returned to Earth the unconventional family would rent a cabin in the forests, a beach house right on the beach front, or a holiday house. This resulted in now legendary stories and also provided time to restrengthen bonds. It was on many of these family vacations that Fiona gained more insight into her family and heritage. For example, she learnt how to make her mother's favourite dish, Welsh rarebit. And not from just any recipe either, no it was Fiona's great-grandfather's special formula. She spent hours attempting to master the Klingon language with B'Elanna, in the process also aiding the half Klingon to get in touch with that side of herself. Fiona explored every place they had vacationed with her father, having inherited his sense of adventure. But additionally discovering that Tom's desire for adventure partly came from his longing to escape his father's expectations, yet also yearning to find a place where he belonged. Chakotay took the time to teach Fiona the traditions of his tribe. The holiday provided the necessary time needed to teach Fiona how to connect with her spirituality and even help her in her own vision quests. All of this combined kept Fiona well rounded, educated and cultured.

The late night conversations that she had been privileged to just added to her understanding of the people she called her family...also helped that she occasionally got some good dirt on her parents that always came in handy when she wanted to do something her parents would otherwise not let her do. Something that her younger sister Miral, the daughter of Tom and B'Elanna, was beginning to learn. As the second oldest she had been included in a few of the adult chats that lasted well into the early hours of the next day. However, it was a recent development and Miral had only been involved a hand full of times, she was still considered to be a bit too young. All of Fiona's other siblings were much too young. Unless you count her three older hyper-evolved siblings that were left on some random planet in the Delta Quadrant. Tom and B'Elanna had gone on to have four children together, two boys and two girls. Miral eleven, Duncan eight, Kate five and Kor three. Chakotay and Kathryn ended up with three children, two boys and a girl. Chaska eight, Kieran four and Roxann two. Fiona loved all her siblings and the uniqueness of her family dynamics. Certainly made things interesting, never a dull moment with seven younger siblings.

"I am not stubborn!" Kathryn insisted.  
"You, not stubborn pigs might fly. The woman who walked home in a thunderstorm because she lost a game of tennis." B'Elanna chimed in.  
"Sometimes I regret sharing that information." A faint smirk graces Kathryn's lips.  
"Did I ever tell you about the time Kathryn's authority was questioned by Q," Chakotay asked, directing it towards Fiona "just because she was female. I think her determination and stubbornness was a saving grace in that moment." Chakotay added.  
"No. Do tell more." Fiona's eye lit in excitement, hunger evident for information on her strong and admiral mother.  
"Well let me tell you it was no small feat what Kathryn achieved." Tom tacked on before Chakotay started the story.

As Fiona listened enthralled she couldn't help but think about her wonderful family. How lucky she was to have this amazing support team. How lucky she was to be loved by so many. Her life began unplanned and unexpected but became extraordinary and valued beyond all else by so many. These late night conversations, these curious family vacations, these people. They were family. They were...Fiona's life.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

This is just a short one-shot about the daughter of Tom and Kathryn, Fiona. Set in the future and after the crew of Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant. The bases of this story is derived from the episode _Threshold, Season 2 Episode 15, Star Trek: Voyager_. Instead of just having three offspring Tom and Kathryn also conceived another child. However, unlike the three hyper-evolved offspring this child was not hyper-evolved and grew up with her parents. This is just a quick look into the life of Fiona :)

Tom and Kathryn's daughter:  
\- Fiona Shannon Paris (16)

Kathryn and Chakotay's children:  
\- Chaska (8)  
\- Kieran (4)  
\- Roxann (2)

Tom and B'Elanna's children:  
\- Miral (11)  
\- Duncan (8)  
\- Kate (5)  
\- Kor (3)


End file.
